Five Years Gone
by MisZOMBIEcat138138
Summary: Hey every one this is like a sequel/alternate ending to my X-ternally Yours story.  This is about if pyro died a few years the events of x-ternally yours.  I'm going to be making another version and it will be if Jubilee died. I hope you like it!
1. Prolouge: Five Years Ago,I Had Happiness

Five Years Gone: Version 1 (Jubilee)

AN: Hey everyone, so like i said in the description. and yes i am aware i didn't really finish x-ternally yours. but hey i'll try to finish it sometime.

Five years ago

Jubilee woke up next to John who was still asleep. She was wearing a yellow tank top and white boxers. Jubilee crept away from the bed smiling as she took her pillow with her. She walked around to his side of the bed. She leaned down and whispered his name in his ear. John's eyes started to open his eyes. When he did Jubilee wacked the pillow in his face. John was awake now.

"Why? I'm here sleeping and you just hit me with a pillow."

"Good Morning," Jubilee was giggling out her words.

"You're gonna have to pay for that!" John got up and wrapped his arm around her waist. Jubilee yelled as they fell back on the bed. His face was over hers. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. A knock at their door interrupted. John got up and walked to the door. He was wearing no shirt with dark red pajama pants. He opened and little Arik was there rubbing his eye.

Arik was only three; he had big blue eyes with short brownish-black hair. He had on his baby blue pajamas.

"I had a bad dream"

"Come here, big man," John picked up Arik and walked back to the bed and set him down next to Jubilee, "What happened in this dream?" Jubilee asked as she was petting his hair.

"A big, scary, yellow monster was outside of my room."

"John, I told you to stop showing the kids The Wolf Man!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who leaves The Godfather on right in the middle of someone getting shot! I won't be surprised if they join a gang when they get older."

"Arik, you have nothing to worry about. No monster will get you," Jubilee hugged her son then tickled his belly. He got up laughing and ran to his dad. John picked him up again. Jubilee smiled at them. Then a little girl walked in the room. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders and big blue eyes. She was three years old too wearing her pink pajamas.

"Kira! Come here, my little angel," Kira walked to her mother and hopped on the bed. Jubilee wrapped her arms around her while Kira was sitting on her lap. John looked at Jubilee looked back and they smiled at each other. Jubilee then looked down at her daughter who had a look of fright on her face.

"Kira, what's wrong?"

AN: Did you like it? Let me know. also i'm gonna start new stories. like i'm think of writing a story line where Jubilee gets bit by a vampire or some cross overs where she meets the Winchester Brothers from Supernatural as a vampire. I'm gonna start doing some Leah Clearwater stories from the Twilight Saga. Hopefully I can get these things done. I need to finish It Takes Three and Jubilee. Well thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Five Years Later

Jubilee woke up alone. The space next to her was empty. She got up and went to the kitchen to make the twins breakfast. It's the first day of school. She got some frozen waffles and stuck them in the toaster. While those were cooking she went to the top cupboard and grabbed a bottle. It was a bottle of Vodka and it seemed almost empty. She took a swig and the twins came in the kitchen.

Jubilee hid the bottle behind the microwave and set their waffles on the table. Kira hair was longer now; it was down to the middle of her back in braided pigtails. She was a pink, long sleeve shirt and a purple jean skirt. Kira didn't talk a lot, especially since John died.

Arik, however, talked a lot. He would explode with questions and chit-chat. He was wearing blue, short sleeve shirt with blue jeans. While Kira looked like her mom, Arik looked like his dad.

"Hey Mom, when are can we get a dog?"

"When you learn Latin," Jubilee joked.

"Okay, I think I'll ask Dr. McCoy to teach me, or should I ask Coach Logan since he's been around for a long time? How long has he lived for, Mom?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him when you get to school."

Of course they go to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. They were in the third grade. Much has changed; Kitty Pryde is now Miss Katharine Pryde or Miss Pryde. She helps out with some of the children classes. Rogue and X-23 are now Miss LeBeau and Miss Kinney who teach Girls P. E. Colossus is Mr. Rasputin or Mr. R who teaches Art. Bobby is Coach Drake along with Coach Logan who teaches Boys P. E. Mr. LeBeau teaches French now.

Jubilee can still remember running through the halls. She would pull pranks on anyone dumb enough for it to happen. Back then her roommates were Kitty and Rogue. Bobby and John were bunked together and they always slept in each others' room. Peter would join them as well. Jubilee looked over at her son.

Now Arik can make things explode, and no not like Gambit, but he can spontaneously make things blow up. Kira is psychic. She has telepathy, telekinesis, mind block, and had premonitions. She got that from her mother who could mentally block psychic, but Kira's ability evolved.

Allerdyce's lived a few blocks away from the school. John might not seem like the marring type, but you'd be surprised on how much a guy changes. Jubilee and the twins walked out of the house and to the school. It was eight thirty when they got there, school started at nine.

Little Arik ran off to go play kick ball with Nathan Summers, Warren Worthington IV, Evan Daniels, Mjnari Munroe and Christopher Rasputin (Katherine and Peter's son). Kira walked over to Rachael Summers, Marie LeBeau, Lara (Logan's daughter), Larissa Kinney, and Helena McCoy.

Katherine walked up to Jubilee with a smile, "Hey there!" she hugged her friend. It's been a while since they saw each other.

"So how was summer?"

"It was…okay. The twins got to go to Canada with Logan."

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm sure I'll be hearing about it in class," there was a tension between the two sister-like friends. It never got this way between them; then again a lot has changed since…the death.

"Well how are you doing?" Katherine had concern in her eyes. Jubilee tilted her head, "I'm fine."

"I heard you got a 'problem'," Katherine made her hands go in a drinking motion at the word "problem". Jubilee winced her eyes then widens them in realization.

"Oh that, yeah, I…I-I quit," she lied, but it seemed to convince Katherine. When they were younger Kitty was a brainiac, but she could be so naïve.

Katherine smiled feeling proud of her friend, "So what have you been doing?"

"I'm just here," Jubilee sounded so lifeless.

"You should get back into dancing. I always thought you were talented in that. Or maybe you can teach it."

"Yeah, I'll think about it," She flashed a fake smile, _"Who would take lessons from a drunk?"_ she thought to herself. Jubilee spoke again, "Well, I have to go. I need to go grocery shopping."

"Okay, take care now."

Jubilee was at the store. In her basket she had frozen waffles, chocolate milk, six TV dinners, a loaf of bread, cheese, lunchmeat, and now a bottle of vodka. She went to the cashier and set all the stuff on the counter. The cashier looked at the bottle then up at her again, "You were here last week. Did you run out so soon?" she said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, it helps my eye sight so I can make ugly people seem attractive," Jubilee had a pissed off look in her face. The cashier put the groceries in a brown bag.

"$35.50"

Jubilee got in her yellow beetle car and set the groceries in the passenger seat. She started the car and drove home. She got out and went inside to put away the groceries, but let the bottle out to drink. She took a few swigs and went to her room.

She went in her closet and took a small shoe box from the top shelf. Jubilee sat on the bed and opened it up. Inside were a few pictures of John. He was with Jubilee or playing with the twins. There was one with him and the old gang at the institute, then just one of him and Bobby on the twins' second birthday. The most important thing in the box was his lighter.

The shark Zippo that sat at the bottom of the box was now in Jubilee's hands. She stood up and walked to her backyard with the bottle in one hand and the Zippo in the other. She sat down on one of the chairs and poured some vodka in a small glass cup that was outside.

She looked at the Zippo remembering all the annoying sounds that it made, but she missed them so much now. A tear streamed down her eye, then another. Pretty soon she was sobbing.

Jubilee managed to calm herself down.

"Johnny boy, you would hate me so much now. I'm barely holding it together. Your day is coming up and I don't know how I'm going to survive this year," she looked at the lighter.

"I miss you so much—," her voice broke, "I love you."

Jubilee opened the Zippo and tried to make it light. Finally after a few sparks, it was lit. A smile came over her face. She stared into the flame and got lost in an old memory.

AN: Hey everyone! I wanted to let everyone know that me and gwiglet95g2 and some of my friends are gonna be writing a story where we go into different dimensions of different worlds, like x-men(marvel), dc universe, supernatural, and other cool places. so be on the look out for that. Thanks for reading! I'm always grateful for the time you take to read my weird stories!


	3. Chapter 2

Ten years ago

Jubilee was looking in the fireplace in the living room. She was playing a game of Life with Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Peter, and John. She was the yellow car.

"Jubes, it's your turn!" John said a little impatient. She spun the wheel and got a five.

"You know, they should make this more realistic. Like 'Oops! You got AIDS!' or 'Sorry, you had a miscarriage, lose a turn!' That's more believable than winning a Nobel Peace Prize," Jubilee pointed out.

The group laughed lightly, then John spoke out, "Or, 'Turn into a drug addict. Move back two spaces.' I would hate that one."

"Here's one, 'Gain mutant abilities. Lose a turn," Rogue joked.

"That would be a depressing game!" Kitty yelled.

"It's better than this big pile of lies!" John got up and walked out of the room. Jubilee got up and followed.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I can't stand the game of life."

"Then why did you play with us?"

"Because you were playing," Jubilee blushed a little while John was rubbing the back of his neck. Just yesterday he kissed her on the lips when they finished a Danger Room session.

"Hey, how about we forget that game and go some place a little more private," John suggested. Jubilee walked up to him with a smirk, "Okay, you lead the way, Mr. Allerdyce."

John took her hand and they went to his room.

Now

Jubilee was sitting in the lawn chair still looking in the flame. It was at that moment the small flame rushed to her glass of vodka and lit into flames. She fell out of her chair and yelled. She scrambled to her feet and saw the glass starting to crack, then in the blink of an eye the glass exploded.

When the fire died, Jubilee could have sworn she heard laughter. She looked around and saw no one, only her reflection in the window.

9:00 p.m.

"I'm telling you Kitty, it just busted into flames!" Jubilee yelled over the phone.

"I thought you told me that you quit drinking?"

"That's not the point!"

"Where are the kids?"

"In there room. Why?"

"Did you tell them?"

"No! I don't know how they would take this, especially Kira."

"Do you really think it's…_him_?"

"I don't know. It felt like him. You know how you get hit with hot air?"

"Yeah."

"It was that feeling. Only I felt it on my face running down my arm after it happened. Then I swear I heard laughter!"

"Like what kind?"

"The one that he would make right after he pulled a prank on someone. You know, like the time he put hot sauce in Bobby's pasta."

"You heard that kind of laugh?"

"Yeah, after that whole thing happened I ran inside and hide in under my blanket."

"You need to tell someone."

"I did, you!"

"Jubes!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell someone, but who will believe me?"

"I know who."

2:30 p.m.

A knock on Jubilee's door echoed in the house. She walked over and opened the door to revile Kurt Wagner. Kurt became a priest after a few years. He baptized the twins, married Jubilee to John, and spoke at his funeral.

"Jubilee, it is very good to see you."

"You too, Kurt," the two friends hugged each other.

"I find it sad that I don't see you at church anymore."

"Well, it's been rough since… you know."

"I understand. Now tell me about this situation."

"I just need you to bless the house or whatever it is you do to get rid of ghosts."

"That is no problem," Kurt took out some holy water and started to release a spray of it in each room while saying a blessing. When he finished blessing the house he went back to Jubilee.

"You should have no problem now, but do you vant to talk about this?" Jubilee tilted her head.

"Talk about what? You, spraying holy water in my house?"

"No, about your experience vith the undead."

"It wasn't a big deal, it was just—Look thanks for stopping bye. I'll see you later, Kurt," Jubilee was confused on what to think of this matter so she decided just to show him out.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Jubilee. I do hope to see you in church soon." Kurt left the house without another word. Jubilee then went to the kitchen and took a bottle of vodka out of the cabinet. She poured herself a glass and took a tiny sip.

Jubilee heard an angry knock at the door and set the glass on the counter. Who the hell was banging at her door? She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. No one was there. It was then she felt a cold chill down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

_Click! Snap!_

All the air in her lungs escaped so she shut her eyes to hide herself. She ran back to the kitchen to get a knife. Jubilee thought, "What's a knife gonna do?"

She looked around to see if anyone was there, "Of course not, I'm just losing my skull!" Jubilee felt like a moron.

"Maybe I should quit drinking—," Jubilee looked at the counter where her drink was, but when she saw the glass it was flipped upside down with the alcohol surrounding it. She tilted her head and stared at it with an open mouth. As Jubilee approached the glass she saw it…shake?

Jubilee reached out her hand to touch the shaking glass, it was then the glass flew into her hand cutting open her flesh. Blood ran down her hand and she shirked as she fell down on the floor and saw a light shinning in front of her.


End file.
